Bagaimana bila melewatkan satu malam denganku?
by amerta rosella
Summary: Berawal dari Hidan yang memutuskan untuk mengantar Ino ke rumahnya saat menemukan perempuan itu mabuk di sebuah bar, lalu berakhir dengan permainan ranjang. Hidan juga mengetahui sebuah fakta tentang Ino, cinta terlarang? AU. konten dewasa, untuk kakakku tersayang Iztii Marshall :')


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Standard warning applied. Mature contens, untuk kakakku tersayang, si mbok mesum Iztii Marshall.

.

.

.

Awalnya, Hidan tak pernah percaya bahwa benar adanya jalinan cinta terlarang antara adik dan kakak, ibu dan putranya, atau bahkan ayah dan putrinya.

Ia berpikir bahwa kisah seperti itu hanya ada dalam sebuah drama-drama asia yang sering ditonton oleh adiknya sewaktu mereka masih tinggal serumah dulu, waktu orang tuanya belum bercerai dan ia beserta adiknya belum terpisah karena sang adik memilih untuk ikut ibunya. Tapi kini Hidan harus percaya, karena ia mendengarnya langsung, dari seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang kini masih berceloteh dengan bau _vodka _yang mengguar dari mulutnya. Tanpa peduli bahwa Hidan sedikit kesusahan menggendongnya untuk mencapai kamar perempuan itu.

Hidan menghempaskan tubuh Yamanaka Ino di kasur milik Ino, merasa menyesal karena ia hanya membuang waktunya yang berharga demi menolong seorang perempuan yang sedang mabuk di sebuah _bar _dan hampir membuat kekacauan. Uh, jika saja Hidan tak mengenal Ino, ia pasti tak akan memutuskan menjadi super hero untuk menolong perempuan itu.

Ino bercerita banyak hal sejak Hidan memutuskan untuk berbaik hati mengantarnya pulang. Hidan tak pernah menyangka sama sekali ia akan mendengar cerita Ino tentang hubungan terlarangnya dengan Deidara—kakak laki-laki Ino. Deidara adalah teman Hidan, ia memang terkenal sebagai laki-laki yang gemar menggonta-ganti pacar atau bahkan pasangan tidur, tapi dari sekian banyak pacar Deidara, Hidan tak pernah menyangka adik kandung pria itu sendiri juga dijadikannya pacarnya bahkan ditiduri juga.

Dalam kepalanya, Hidan hanya berpikir bahwa Deidara sudah tidak waras.

"Deidara bodoh! Aku membencinya! Dia mengatakan bahwa hubungan kita tak akan bisa dilanjutkan setelah ia meniduriku … dasar brengsek!" Ino mengumpat dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Hidan mengembuskan napas dengan perasaan setengah tak percaya, menurut Hidan: Deidara benar-benar gila. Atau mungkin ia sendiri yang akan gila, pikir Hidan jengah.

Hidan tak memungikiri bahwa ia juga sosok pria brengsek. Senang melakukan _one night stand _dengan banyak wanita-wanita yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuh mereka, tapi tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun di otaknya untuk meniduri adik perempuannya sendiri. Itu mungkin akan benar-benar dilakukannya jika perempuan di dunia ini hanya tinggal adiknya seorang dan kewarasannya sudah tidak ada.

"Aku pergi." Hidan berujar, melirik ke arah Ino yang kini menangis sesegukan dengan posisi yang terlentang di atas kasur. Gaun malam perempuan itu berbentuk kemben, sedikit melorot di bagian dada hingga setengah belahan dadanya terlihat, serta kaki Ino yang mulai menekuk menunjukan pahanya yang mulus, sebagai seorang laki-laki normal, Hidan tak memungkiri bahwa ia harus menelan ludah melihat penampilan Ino, merasa celana yang dikenakannya sedikit sesak.

Nalurinya sebagai lelaki terpancing.

"Jangan pergi, hiks," Ino menarik tangan Hidan, entah kekuatan dari mana perempuan itu berhasil membuat Hidan kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh dan hampir menimpa perempuan itu. Sepasang lingkar sewarna langit biru musim panas menatap Hidan sayu.

"Ino …." Hidan segera bangun dari posisinya, Ino menahan laki-laki itu dengan memeluknya, memaksa agar tubuh Hidan semakin merapat padanya, dan bodohnya Hidan justru merasa tubuhnya tak menolak apa yang dilakukan Ino.

Perempuan itu menempelkan dua buah dadanya pada dada bidang milik Hidan, lagi-lagi Hidan dibuat menghela napas berat sekaligus mengumpat dalam hati.

Dia tahu betul keadaan rumah Yamanaka yang selalu sepi, biasanya rumah hanya akan diisi dengan Deidara dan Ino dan juga beberapa pembantu. Karena orang tua mereka terlalu sibuk mengeruk harta hingga menelantarkan anak, jadi Hidan berpikir kemungkinan cinta terlarang terjadi antara Ino dan Deidara memiliki peluang yang cukup besar. "Deidara … dia brengsek." Ino semakin terisak, anehnya perempuan itu tak merasa berat kala tubuh Hidan berada di atasnya. Lalu, dengan santainya Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan leher Hidan.

"Tch, lepaskan pelukanmu." Hidan mengerutkan alisnya kala merasakan gesekan hidung Ino pada lehernya, serta hembusan napas wanita itu yang seperti mengundang gairahnya, ia tak memungkiri bahwa libidonya mulai naik berkat perlakuan Ino.

"Apa aku cantik?" Ino berbisik, menurut Hidan perempuan itu semakin gila saat mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan kulit lehernya yang mulai terasa panas. "Aku benci Deidara, ia meninggalkanku karena wanita itu lebih cantik dariku … siapa namanya eh? Hahh … aku lupa, uhh."

Hidan menahan napas ketika Ino begitu liar mulai menghisap lehernya, dengan desisan yang membuat Hidan hampir lupa diri. Pria berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu mencoba untuk menolak menggunakan akalnya bila mengingat wanita ini tengah mabuk, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak perlakuan Ino. Tubuh tidak bisa berbohong. "Hentikan Ino." Hidan mencoba berucap tegas, hanya saja ia mendesis saat Ino menjilat lehernya.

Ini gila, dan ini salah, tapi tubuhnya malah semakin terangsang. Sial!

Akhirnya, Hidan bangun dari pelukan Ino, membuat wanita itu menatapnya sebal sekaligus sayu. Hidan menarik napas kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam gairahnya untuk langsung menyerang perempuan itu secara brutal.

Saat Hidan sedang berusaha menormalkan tubuhnya, Ino bangkit dari kasurnya, langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada leher pria itu, wujud Ino yang mulai berantakan membuat Hidan menelan ludah dan menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. "Aku tidak cantik ya?" suaranya parau, Ino berjinjit untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada pria itu—sumpah demi apa Hidan mengepalkan tangannya untuk menolak gejolak birahinya untuk menyetubuhi wanita itu tanpa pandang bulu!

_Hey bung_! Ia sebenarnya tak mau menolak untuk meniduri wanita seksi seperti Ino! Karena Ino adalah perempuan yang terlihat sempurna dengan lekukan-lekukan feminim yang dimilikinya, tapi Hidan tahu wanita itu mabuk, serta Ino adalah adik Deidara, temannya sendiri. Akal sehatnya setidaknya masih bekerja.

"Ino … hentikan." Hidan menepis tangan Ino yang melingkar di lehernya, membuatnya terlepas, namun seperti tak kehabisan akal Ino menarik _rit sleting_ gaun bermodel kemben yang dikenakannya, dan gaun itu langsung jatuh dari tubuhnya, menampilkan tubuh Ino yang hanya mengenakan daleman berwarna serupa yaitu merah.

Hidan yang sudah berbalik berniat untuk meninggalkan Ino kembali dikejutkan dengan pelukan wanita itu dari belakang, ia bisa merasakannya tubuh Ino yang seperti tak ada penghalang, Hidan akhirnya memutar balikan tubuhnya untuk memastikan. Ia merasa napasnya memburu melihat Ino yang begitu menggoda dengan penampilannya saat ini.

_Shit_!

"Jangan membuatku memakanmu, Yamanaka."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku …," Suara Ino lirih, masih memeluk Hidan, dan pria itu yakin wanita ini masih dikuasai alkohol hingga akal sehatnya lenyap entah kemana, "kumohon …."

"Kau mabuk."

"Deidara brengsek, ia meninggalkanku sekarang, dan kau tak boleh meninggalkanku." Ino melepaskan pelukannya, sepasang mata biru itu mulai kambali berair, ia menangkup wajah Hidan dan ajaibnya Hidan hanya diam sembari mengernyitkan alis, lalu perlahan Ino mulai berjinjit untuk mencium pria itu, Hidan merasakannya, bibir tipis yang melumat bibirnya dengan penuh luapan rasa frustasi.

Awalnya Hidan hanya diam, membiarkan Ino bermain dengan permainan yang dimulainya sendiri, perempuan itu bahkan memeluk lehernya, melumat bibirnya sesuka hati, tapi ia merasa tertantang kala lidah Ino mulai mendesak agar si pemilik membuka mulut, mengajak berperang. Hidan menyeringai.

_Baiklah jika kau yang memintanya, Nona._

Ino belum sempat memasukan lidahnya saat Hidan lebih dulu melilit lidah wanita itu, membelit dan saling menghisap kuat, membuat Ino mulai berontak saat merasa ciuman ini terlalu lama dan ia membutuhkan oksigen untuk paru-parunya yang mulai terasa sesak. Hidan tersenyum, ia tak akan membiarkan mangsanya lolos dengan mudah. Wajah Ino benar-benar memerah, tangan yang semula hanya melingkar di leher mulai menjambak rambut Hidan, agar pria itu sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan udara.

Benang-benang saliva tercipta kala Hidan melepaskan ciumannya, Ino terengah dan mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Jangan menggodaku." Hidan memeluk pinggang Ino sembari terkekeh pelan, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menjilat cuping telinga Ino. "Pantang bagiku untuk tak menyelesaikan apa yang kita mulai, Ino …." Ino mengerutkan alisnya, Hidan mulai kembali membawanya dalam ciuman panas, menuntut dan kasar. Tangannya yang tak melakukan apapun perlahan menuju punggung Ino, mencari kaitan bra wanita itu lalu melepasnya kasar. Ia tak peduli lagi pada apapun—toh Ino yang pertama kali memancingnya.

Ino memekik tertahan di sela-sela ciumannya saat merasa telapak tangan besar mulai meremas dadanya, remasan yang tak menentu temponya, kadang lembut namun kemudian berubah kasar hingga perempuan Yamanaka itu memekik, tubuh Ino terasa melumer bagai sebuah cokelat, ia tahu dengan rangsangan yang diberikan pria itu Ino tak mungkin tahan untuk tetap berdiri seperti ini.

Hidan yang menyadari gelagat Ino hanya menyeringai, sebelah tangannya menyangga perempuan itu agar tak bergerak dari posisinya. "Kita akan melakukannya tanpa kasur." Ino melepaskan ciuman mereka, menatap Hidan dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"A—hmm …." Ino berjengit saat Hidan mulai brutal meremas dadanya, kasar dan membuatnya merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat, "ti-tidak bisakah kau pelan-pelan!?" Ino mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya, ia tahu ini salah, tapi _toh _ia sudah pernah melakukannya beberapa kali dengan Deidara, lagipula sudah terlanjur basah, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk menceburkan diri sekalian, jika itu bisa menghapus bayang-bayang rasa sakit yang diberikan Deidara padanya. "Ahhh!" Hidan merendahkan tubuhnya, bermain dengan lipatan leher Ino, memberikannya kecupan-kecupan kecil, lalu menghisapnya dan kemudian menjiatnya. Tangan Hidan sudah tak bermain dengan kedua bukit kembar itu, ia mulai mengelus perut rata Ino.

"Ck, akan kutunjukan permainanku, Ino." Ino tak pernah mengenal Hidan secara mendalam, yang wanita itu tahu Hidan adalah teman Deidara yang pernah berkunjung beberapa kali ke sini, bahkan menginap—Ino pernah menyangka bahwa Deidara dan Hidan memiliki hubungan.

"Aku tidak ku-kuat berdiri nghhh—" Ino merasa kakinya benar-benar lemas saat jemari Hidan mulai menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya yang sudah basah, menyapa Ino dengan gerakan membelai hingga perempuan itu membusungkan dadanya. "Hi-Hidan hmmmh!" Hidan tak melakukan permulaan dengan memasukan satu jarinya, ia langsung memasukan kedua jari panjangnya, masuk lebih dalam dengan gerakan cepat menusuk kewanitaan Ino, sang pemilik melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Hidan, untuk menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

Hidan menyeringai, ia kini menurunkan wajahnya tepat pada kedua belah dada Ino, perempuan itu meminta dengan suara lirihnya sekaligus mendesah untuk melanjutkannya di kasur, semua perbuatan Hidan membuat Ino lemas, namun juga bergairah.

Bukan Hidan namanya jika ia langsung mengabulkan permintaan Ino, laki-laki itu mengendus payudara Ino yang menggantung indah, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam lalu kembali berdiri tegak. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Hidan menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada kewanitaan Ino, ia mengeluarkan jarinya bersama dengan cairan cinta Ino, membuat perempuan itu bisa sedikit mendesah lega.

.

.

.

Hidan hanya membaringkan setengah tubuh Ino di bibir kasur, dari kepala hingga pinggang, membiarkan kedua kakinya terjatuh dan terbuka lebar, ia lalu berjongkok, mendekatkan wajahnya pada daerah intim Ino yang terlihat merekah, ia menghembuskan napasnya di sana, membuat Ino refleks ingin menutup kakinya namun dengan cepat Hidan mencegahnya. Ino merasa perutnya kram kala lidah tak bertulang mengkoyak bagian bawahnya, gerakannya cepat dan memutar, membuat Ino mendesah sekaligus menjerit tertahan—Hidan benar-benar tak memberinya kesempatan, Ino tak mau takhluk begitu mudah dengan pria itu.

"H-Hentikan!" Ino mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar, menutup cepat kedua kakinya dan membuat Hidan menjauh serta menghentikan kegiatannya, pria itu mengernyitkan alisnya lalu menatap Ino. Perempuan itu berusaha untuk bangun dari posisinya. "Kau curang, aku sudah tidak memakai pakaian sedangkan dirimu masih berpakaian lengkap." Ino berdiri, disusul Hidan, lalu wanita itu mendorong Hidan hingga terhempas ke kasur miliknya, dan ikut menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh Hidan.

"Apa yang mau kaulakukan eh?" suaranya merendahkan, Hidan tak bisa lepas dari kedua belah dada Ino yang menggantung, tapi ia mencoba untuk tak langsung mengambil kendali tubuh Ino, membiarkan perempuan itu bertingkah sebisanya. Ino menggertakan giginya, lalu melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Hidan, ia duduk tepat di selangkangan pria itu, daerah kewanitaannya bisa merasakan gesekan dengan benda milik Hidan yang sudah menegang. "Ngh …." Hidan melenguh tertahan kala Ino langsung bermain dengan dadanya, telapak tangan halus itu mengusap dengan gerakan sensual, dan Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hidan, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam sebelum mengecup kecil-kecil dan menghisapnya.

Hidan merapatkan bibirnya untuk menahan lenguhannya, Ino tahu pria memang seperti itu. Jadi tangan satunya lagi yang semula diam kini mulai memijat benda milik Hidan dari balik celana _jeans _pria itu. Hidan tidak tahu jika Ino seberani ini.

"Aku akan membuatmu kelimaks lebih dulu." Bisik Ino, mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah dan mulai sedikit menurunkan badanya untuk membuka gesper yang dikenakan Hidan, mencampakannya asal lalu membuka seleting celana itu. Hidan membulatkan matanya, Ino sedikit kaget kala _benda itu _berdiri dengan tegak di depan wajahnya, itu lebih besar dari milik Deidara, tapi Ino berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

"Ck, apa yang mau kaulakukan hhh—" Ino tak membiarkan Hidan melanjutkan perkataannya, ia langsung meraih benda itu, menggerakan tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah memberinya permainan oral. Hidan menggertakan giginya, ternyata perempuan itu cukup nakal juga.

Ino menghentikan kegiatan tangannya, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada kejantanan Hidan, mendengusnya lalu mengeluarkan lidahnya, awalnya membuat gerakan berputar dengan lidah, lalu perlahan ia memasukan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hidan memejamkan mata, mendesah pelan menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan wanita itu.

Sensasi kala gigi dan lidah yang berbenturan serta kuku-kuku panjang Ino pada kejantanannya membuat Hidan menyadari: jika perempuan itu dibiarkan berlama-lama bermain dengan kejantanannya hanya akan membuat Hidan klimaks lebih dulu, ia mulai menghentikan gerakan Ino dengan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Cukup." Ino masih bermain dengan menghisap dalam-dalam ujung batang kejantanan Hidan, sebagai seorang laki-laki Hidan merasa gairahnya terbakar. "Nghhh …." Ino akhirnya melepaskan kulumannya, benang air liur bercampur dengan percum Hidan menetes di sudut bibirnya, ia tersenyum menggoda.

"Hm?"

_Shit_!

Hidan membalik posisi, memaksa Ino tertidur terlentang. Satu tangan Hidan memegang kuat-kuat kedua pergelangan tangan Ino, menyanggahnya di atas kepala, sedangkan kedua kakinya menahan gerak kedua kaki Ino, Hidan tersenyum—"Lihat siapa yang akan lebih dulu sampai," bisiknya. Tangan Hidan begitu terampil membuat tubuh Ino merasa terbakar, sentuhan-sentuhan jari panjang Hidan di setiap jengkal tubuhnya membuat Ino menggelinjang resah, Hidan bahkan mampu melakukannya hanya dengan satu tangan.

Sesungguhnya, pria tak membutuhkan pemanasan, terlebih pria semacam Hidan yang sudah terbiasa melakukan ini, ia bisa saja langsung ke inti—namun tak semua perempuan suka permainan yang terburu-buru dan langsung pada intinya, jadi Hidan memutuskan untuk bermain-main. Ino melesakan kepalanya saat merasa batang kejantanan Hidan menggesek bagian luar kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan setiap gejolak yang berlomba-lomba dalam dirinya, Hidan benar-benar membuatnya melayang.

"Hidan ahhh—" Ino mencapai klimaks pertamanya, seolah baru saja melepas sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam dirinya, ada perasaan lega sekaligus lemas, namun bukan Hidan jika membiarkan Ino berlama-lama menghirup udara segar. Hidan mulai melumat lagi bibir itu, saling berperang lidah dengan membelit dan menghisap, Ino terpekik—"AH!"—saat Hidan memasukan dirinya dalam satu kali hentakan, rasanya ngilu dan membuat kaki-kaki jenjang Ino menegang.

"Kita baru memulainya …."

Setelah ini, akan Hidan tunjukan permainan bercinta yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Paginya, Ino terbangun dengan kepalanya yang dilanda pusing luar biasa, serta tubuhnya yang terasa ngilu seperti habis terbentur benda tumpul, ia mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu saat ia ingin menggerakan tangannya, sesuatu membuatnya sadar bahwa kedua tangan Ino diikat disisi-sisi ranjang, ia mendelik, menoleh ke samping dan menemukan seorang pria berambut perak klimis masih tertidur pulas. Ino menggigit bibirnya, tubuhnya yang ia sadari tak tertutupi sehelai benang pun meremang kala merasakan suhu udara kamarnya.

Hidan membiarkan tubuh mereka berdua tak terselimuti, tapi pria itu sudah mengenakan boxernya, lain dengan Ino yang tidak sama sekali tertutup kain. Hey, dia curang. "Hidan, lepaskan aku." Suara Ino masih setengah serak, ia tak ingat melakukan berapa ronde dengan pria itu semalam, yang Ino ingat dengan jelas bahwa Hidan adalah seorang maniak, membuatnya benar-benar merasa tenaganya terkuras habis.

Hidan perlahan membuka matanya, mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Ino yang berusaha meronta agar kedua tangannya yang terikat lepas dari ikatan itu—Hidan tersenyum menyeringai. "Lepas sendiri …."

Ino membulatkan matanya, "Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya." Hidan menarik napas, sebelum merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia memerhatikan tubuh Ino dari atas hingga bawah, helaian pirang wanita itu terlihat kusut, hampir di seluruh tubuh Ino ada bekas ruam-ruam yang diberikan Hidan padanya, aroma kamar Ino sudah bercampur-campur.

"Siapa semalam yang memintaku untuk berhenti?" Hidan merendahkan kepalanya, mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Ino. "Kau juga bertanya 'apa aku cantik', maka jawabanku … kau begitu cantik tanpa busana seperti ini." Ino memejamkan matanya, Hidan melumat bibirnya, ciuman selamat pagi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Tapi si bodoh itu meninggalkanku demi wanita itu," suara Ino mulai kembali parau, Hidan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke sepasang manik sewarna langit biru musim panas itu.

"Deidara maksudmu?" Ino memang tak begitu mengenal Hidan, tapi ada rasa nyaman dalam dirinya saat berada di dekat pria itu. "Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa …." Bisik Hidan, begitu sensual di telinga Ino.

"Mungkin lain kali akan kubuktikan padanya bahwa aku lebih baik." Hidan tahu seorang Yamanaka memang terkadang keras kepala, sama seperti Deidara, tapi ia hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Hm? Terserah apa maumu," Hidan memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur pada urusan wanita itu, setelah ini Hidan akan kembali ke rumahnya, membersihkan diri dan mungkin akan kembali mengigat permainannya semalam dengan si wanita pirang ini.

Lalu terjadi keheningan yang panjang, sebelum sebuah suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi.

_Ceklek_

"Ino—" Deidara muncul dari balik pintu, menatap dengan mata yang membulat ke dua objek yang ada di atas kasur itu, mengerutkan alisnya dan kehilangan perkataan yang ingin disampaikannya pada Ino—"Ino, Hidan?" pria pirang itu tampak terkejut, melihat penampilan mereka, Deidara tahu keduanya habis bermain. Ah ia datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"_Niisan_!"

.

.

.

.

.

_fin_

* * *

_note:_

Bener-bener harus merefreshotak setelah ini, inget sebentar lagi bulan puasa—padahal aku ngga puasa xD. Demi apa aku buat adegan rate M /tutup muka/ untuk **Iztii Marshall **aaaa virus pevertmu menular sepertinya, ini requestan Hidan Ino rate M milikmu, dan maaf adegan uhuk-uhuknya kubuat seimplisit mungkiin tinggalkan pendapat di kotak review, I'll be waiting x"""D

_Agnes, 21062013, Bekasi._


End file.
